fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Iridicius
, |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = T1GREXHUNTER }} Iridiciuis is a Mollusk created by T1GREXHUNTER. It was first introduced in Monster Hunter Advance. Physiology Iridicius resembles a huge dragon of some sort, but it also has some similarities to squids due to it's eight tentacles. It's head Is covered in a thick white carapace armor that has iridescent properties. The monster's eyes are a glossy black, and they seem to have 360 degree vision. The carapace is shaped somewhat like a cone and features horns that make this creature seem more intimidating just in case any other monster intends to mess with it. Behind this armor, it has a cluster of sharp scales around it's neck that it can puff up on demand. Behind those scales, it has five gills on either side of it's neck, which is red and appears soft and fleshy, though it is quite sturdy. It has more iridescent armor on it's shoulders, with four bands that wrap around it's upper arms. The first band (the one at the top) doesn't circle the arm and instead is elongated and forms triangular wing-like structures. Between the first and second band of both arms, a long tentacle with a spear tip extends and trails behind Iridicius. On it's chest, it has a squishy organ that it uses to sense the quality of it's environment. The four bands only cover about half of the upper arm, and the second half it covered by a plate with many protruding spikes. It's lower arm is covered in the same plate and ends with a hoof-like structure that makes it appear to be walking on the tips of it's fingers. The rest of it's body is like it's neck in texture and sturdiness. It's torso ends at about the length of it's wing panels, then splits into six tentacles, four of which end in a spear tip. They have two longer tentacles that end in a clamp-like structure with a hole in the center. Behavior Iridicius have been known to be intelligent, with certain patient individuals learning to understand human speech and solve complex puzzles. But it is rare to find individuals that show patience and mercy to humans. Normally, they swim in the open seas, undisturbed. They can spot anything as long as it isn't concealed behind cover, even if their backs are turned. They are generally very aggressive, attacking as soon as they see a threat by using light beams fired from their longest tentacles. They eat by capturing sea creatures and using small holes in the tips of their spear tentacles to suck fluids out of their prey. Abilities Iridicius have the strange ability to manipulate the Light element. They use the light energy to gain sustenance under critical circumstances and they also use it as a weapon by firing two beams of light from their tentacles. They can also use the Dragon element, but they seem to only do so in self defense against Elder Dragons like Ceadeus, which prey on this creature Rage State *Rage State: Their scale mane will puff up, and the tips of their longest tentacles will glow. The organ on their chest will open, revealing it's new weak spot, but also causing damage when you're too close to it. Mounts It cannot be mounted, since it is always fought underwater. Breakable parts Head- Parts of the carapace on it's head will break off. Arms- The plates on it's arms will break. Wing Panels- Parts of it's wing panels will shatter. Tentacles x4- Depending on where you attack, two tentacles will be broken, removing their tips. the longest tentacles will instead only lose part of their clamp. Description Trivia * Iridicius is based on Iris from Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris. However, it has a different posture due to it's aquatic nature. * Iridicius refers to iridescence, a property that other monsters like Mizutsune also have, although the iridescence on Iridicius is only seen on it's carapace and tentacle tips. Category:Monster Creation Category: Mollusk Category:Giant Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Light Element Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting) Category:ElusiveSeeker